A Danny Phantom Road Trip Special
is a 58-minute "Danny Phantom" Hulu-exclusive special that involves Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Paulina, Star, and Valerie Gray (and later Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley) on their trip to the Animal World resort and theme park, miles from Amity Park. Synopsis After Jazz and Sam had won at the arcade, they have given their grand prize: a rental SUV for Jazz, plus a free two-night trip for five to Animal World resort and theme park. However, all Jazz and Sam need to invite are three more passengers--mainly Paulina, Star, and Valerie Gray. Meanwhile, Danny and Tucker are coming home ten minutes before curfew when ghosts are heading straight toward them. When Danny finally makes it home within the last minute, his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton thank him for showing up a minute earlier. Later that day, Paulina, Valerie, and Star are invited by Jazz and Sam for their road trip to Animal World on her rental SUV. However, just as they are about to head there, on the TVs inside is an airline-style safety video, which shows them how to wear seatbelts, not to text while driving, put on auto-drive before wearing a gas mask suspended above the driver and passenger seats while driving past landfills, etc. The car heads off, leaving Amity Park. Sam decides that they can watch a movie while driving. Of course, her movie is called "Escape from Prehistoric Island". And they watch the movie. Just then an alert system warns that they're headed toward one of the landfills and the landfill gas are seeping through the car, and gas masks are dropped down from above their seats. Jazz presses the auto-drive button and dons a mask, along with Sam and the girls. Meanwhile, Tucker comes into FentonWorks and ask Danny and his family where his sister and Sam went. They tell him that Jazz and Sam had left to Animal World. While Danny and Tucker are talking, though, Maddie suggests that she and Jack has to drop them off to the resort on the way to fight down ghosts in Cincinnati. The Fentons bring Danny and Tucker to the resort on their Fenton RV and they head through there. Back on the road, the girls, still in their gas masks, wonder where they can eat and replenish gas and oxygen along the way. Then Sam notices the rest area is 5 miles ahead. Jazz drops off Sam, Paulina, Star, and Valerie at a service station while Jazz drives off to get gas and oxygen. There, the girls are having lunch at the tables. Valerie is having a McDonald's meal, Star is having a slice of cheese pizza and a diet soda bottle, Paulina is having a meal from Chipotle, and Sam Manson is eating a healthy salad with dressings. As they finish lunch, they leave the service station and Jazz picks them up and head on. Hours later, as the sky gets darker, they are headed directly to the Animal World resort. As they grow tired, they park at a themed hotel, and they head off to their rooms to sleep for the first night. As Paulina, Star, and Valerie are sleeping, Sam and Jazz comment about how the Animal World resort opened ten years ago. As they finish talking, they finally get to sleep. As Sam is sleeping, dreams of being in a gloomy haunted forest with a cemetery until it is ruined by colorful stuffed bears, rainbows, sun, birds, squirrels, butterflies, and flowers, afterwards a thunderstorm wakes up Sam screaming and runs out of bed crashing unconsciously into a wall, to Jazz, Paulina, Star, and Valerie's shock. Meanwhile, having stopped their RV for the night along the way, Jack tells Danny, Tucker, and Maddie a story of how the history of Animal World began, the year when Danny and Jazz were young children. The next morning comes, and as Jazz, Paulina, Valerie, and Star are eating breakfast, Sam is very sleepy because she had a nightmare and because she didn't sleep much. Jazz offers her honey nut cheerios with fresh milk and yogurt which makes her feel better. Later on, they leave for the Animal World theme park. At the time, Danny and Tucker are dropped off from Jack and Maddie and they head off to Cincinnati to hunt ghosts. The girls spent time looking at animals around the world in every exhibit, when Danny sees Dash Baxter and runs away from him. He then bumps into Kwan who was buying a soda. Kwan chases him, then Danny realizes he can turn into a ghost so he can lure Dash and Kwan into a Cape buffalo exhibit. Category:Danny Phantom Category:Hulu Specials Category:Nickelodeon